1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power distribution networks. In particular, the present invention relates to a power meter having an auto-calibration feature and a data acquisition node for measuring the power usage and power quality of electrical power in an electrical power distribution network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the proliferation of electrically powered devices and systems, there is an increasing need to accurately and precisely measure and monitor the quality of the electrical power supplying these devices and systems. While electrical utility companies currently use devices to measure the amount of electrical power used by both residential and commercial facilities and use devices to measure the quality of electrical power in an electrical power distribution network, these devices generally do not reproduce the incoming electrical signal accurately in order to perform a detailed and precise analysis of the incoming power quality and usage. Power quality refers to the amount of power spikes, sags, surges, and flicker, as well as other characteristics. As such, power quality monitoring is especially important when expensive and sensitive electrical equipment is connected to the power distribution network.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device which can accurately and precisely reproduce an incoming electrical signal and perform detailed and precise electrical power quality and power usage analysis.
The present invention provides a power meter having an auto-calibration feature and a data acquisition node for measuring the power usage and power quality of electrical power in an electrical power distribution network.